Se lo merecía
by Foster.The.Bastard
Summary: En 1955, un joven Erik Lehnsherr empieza a cazar a lo monstruos de su pasado, encontrándose con una persona que le hará reflexionar. "—¿Quién eres? —Digamos que soy Frankenstein, y estoy buscando a mi creador/—Tienes razón, se lo merecían. Todos se lo merecían". Erik/OC Advertencia: Violencia gráfica, OC.


**Lalalalala! Me matarán por esto y lo sé pero ¿adivinen qué? No me interesa! Esto es para demostrarles que no estoy muerta y de paso es para matar las ansias de escribir algo. So, aquí está. Todas las fans de Cherik me matarán lenta y dolorosamente, pero correré el riesgo.**

**Disclaimer: **X-Men y sus personajes son propiedad de Stan Lee, Fox y no míos.

* * *

_**Se lo merecía**_

Era medianoche, en las calles de Edimburgo llovía fuertemente y el suelo estaba resbaladizo. Las personas que aún estaban afuera corrían, escondiéndose de la lluvia. El solamente miraba a la casa que estaba al otro lado de la esquina, escondido entre las sombras.

Si forzaba el oído, podía escuchar los gritos desaforados que provenían de la casa. Rodó los ojos, seguramente tendría que esperar a que terminaran, o sea, prácticamente perder el tiempo. Esperó, mirando, anhelando el momento en que pudiese entrar y terminar con aquello. Y pasados veinte minutos, los gritos se volvieron gemidos, y con ellos, vino el silencio.

La lluvia seguía, pero a él no le importaba. Avanzó con paso firme la calle y llegó al otro lado, refugiándose en el porche. Logró escuchar el suave murmullo de la televisión encendida, y extendiendo la mano hacía el pomo, oyó el _'clack'_ del seguro.

Abrió la puerta y entró silenciosamente a la casa. Está estaba desordenada, con las lámparas rotas en el suelo, gotas de alcohol en la pared y una botella rota. Y en la sala, viendo desinteresadamente la televisión, estaba él.

No había cambiado nada, excepto que ahora tenía la cara más deplorable que hace cinco años. Tenía una botella en la mano, y roncaba como si se tratara de un oso. Silenciosamente, lo dejó ahí con camino a la cocina.

Sonrió cuándo un rayo iluminó el filo de un hacha.

Su mano temblaba, mientras observaba al hombre. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Diez años? No le importaba, solo sabía que estaba frente a él, sin poder hacer nada para defenderse, mientras él tenía la oportunidad de cobrarle todo en sus manos.

Quizá fue por la adrenalina del momento, o quizá porque estaba la posibilidad de que alguien se despertara, no le importó. Levantó el brazo y este vibró cuándo el hacha se clavó en el cráneo del ex-soldado. Un líquido caliente mancho su cara y su torso, mientras lo volvía a levantar y lo volvía a azotar.

—_Voy a contar hasta tres, y moverás la moneda._

Tanto odio, tanta ira… ¿Por qué? Quizá, no estaría así si aquel hombre hubiera intervenido.

—_Uno…_

Quizá, no estuviese así si hubiera movido la moneda, pero al final…

_—…Dos…_

Al final era la culpa de ellos. ¡Todo, _todo_ era culpa de aquellos malditos! ¡Si _no_ hubiesen seguido _órdenes_, si hubiesen hecho _algo_, él _no_ se hubiera convertido en el _monstruo_! No, él _no_ era un _monstruo_, él _no_ mató a su madre.

_—…Tres._

Fueron ellos, siempre fueron ellos.

Cuándo volvió a mirar, vio su cráneo totalmente partido, con el cerebro mutilado y palpitando cada vez menos. La sangre lo cubría, el hacha goteaba sangre y esta caía en el suelo. Su garganta seca hizo que tomara la botella llena de alcohol.

—Lo mataste.

Al principio creyó que era su conciencia, dándole remordimiento, pero un escalofrío lo recorrió cuándo se dio cuenta de una vocecita infantil detrás de él. Lentamente, y soltando el hacha, miró a la niñita que estaba sentada al otro lado de la sala.

—Lo mataste —repitió ella. Erik miró a la niña, no parecía asustada, pero al fin y al cabo, era una testigo—. Lo odiabas, digo, la gente mata a otros cuándo los odias.

El joven de veintiún años vió como el hacha flotaba en el aire, permaneciendo justo encima de la cabeza de la infante, esperando a soltarla.

—Escucha, pequeña —empezó, con la voz todavía agitada. Ella se paró y se acercó, mientras que el hacha encima de ella se movía a la par—. No quería mancharme las manos más, pero creo que tendré que hacerlo.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? —preguntó. Erik gruñó.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó de mala gana—. _"Además, de todas maneras acabarás muerta"._

—Se lo merecía —susurró, pero Erik logró oírla.

Aquello lo descolocó un poco. Pensó que la niña empezaría a llorar, a gritar o algo parecido. Pero, ¿Decir que se lo merecía? ¡Ese hombre seguramente sería su padre y él lo había matado! ¡Ninguna niña en su sano juicio diría algo como eso!

—Me llamaba fenómeno y le gritaba a mi mamá. Le decía que era una zorra y que yo era una bastarda. Yo lo odiaba, no era más que un maldito hijo de perra —escupió._ "Lindo vocabulario, niña"_, pensó casi con diversión Erik, pero en ese momento no podía reírse, no cuando una hacha ensangrentada flotaba encima de la cabeza de una niña. ¿Qué le interesaba a él la historia de su vida?—. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó, y Erik se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba tan calmada, no al captar el miedo en su voz.

—Digamos que soy Frankenstein, y estoy buscando a mi creador —respondió avanzando hacia ella.

La niña empezó a retroceder, y Erik sabía, sabía que ella se dio cuenta que era un monstruo, o al menos, que creía que era un monstruo. ¿Estaría bien matarla? Después de todo, acababa de decir que se lo merecía, pero él no podía confiar en nadie.

—¿Me matarás igual que él? —preguntó con voz temblorosa. Erik solamente se paró enfrente de ella cuando ya no podía retroceder más. Un rayo iluminó la casa cuando el hacha cayó.

Un grito resonó, mientras Erik miraba con fastidio a la niña chillar por nada. El hacha cayó a su lado, clavándose en el suelo.

—No —respondió con voz jadeante. Ella dejó de gritar y abrió los ojos—. Te irás a tu cuarto, y cuando despiertes en la mañana, gritarás sorprendida y llorarás con tu madre su muerte. Ahora, largo.

La niña asintió, yéndose a las escaleras. Miró por última vez el cadáver que yacía en el sofá frente a la televisión, chasqueó los dedos y esta se apagó para el asombro de Erik, antes de quedársele mirando. Aquello le fastidió.

—Me llamo Margaret, por cierto, ¿Volveré a verlo, sr. Frankenstein? —preguntó.

—Creo que no, niña —respondió simplemente, después de todo, no iba a darle falsas ilusiones a una infante—. Eso sí, ni se te ocurra decir palabra.

Ella negó, y antes de darse la vuelta, le dijo:

—Gracias, sr. Frankenstein.

Erik se quedó solo en la sala. Dejó todo como estaba y se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la casa para que nadie lo viera cubierto de sangre. Antes de abandonar totalmente la propiedad, susurró:

—Tienes razón, se lo merecía.

_Todos ellos se lo merecían._

* * *

**Okey, quiero aclarar una cosa antes de que me empiecen a llover reviews diciendo "Que mal fic, no tiene coherencia, ¡Ese no es Erik!, bla bla bla…". Cuando matan a la madre de Erik -1944- (que en verdad se llama Max, pero este es el movieverse así que…) yo le calculo 10 años, además, nunca dicen su edad. Luego de que termine la guerra -1945- Erik cumplió 11 (en mi mente...). Luego, 10 años después, en 1955, Erik ya tiene 21, y supongo que ya por los 18 empezó a cazar a Shaw y todos los que lo torturaron. Sobre Margaret, si bien no especifiqué bien su edad, pero según yo ella tiene 12 años (cofcofpedofiliacofcof) y… si, es una mutante con el poder de la elektrokinesis. Espero les haya gustado el fic y se no les pareció bueno, díganme como mejorar.**

**Oh, y antes que nada… ¡NO habrá secuela! No planeo un romance entre Erik y Margaret, solamente hice esto por diversión.**


End file.
